Saranghae Captain Bunny
by Jung Hasu
Summary: Lee Sungmin, seorang Captain dari Alpha Team, pasukan Khusus Korea Selatan yang bertugas sebagai pasukan perdamaian PBB. Cho Kyuhyun, seorang Dokter idealis yang playboy dan enggan berkomitmen. Mereka bertemu dan terpaksa terlibat dalam berbagai peristiwa yang bahaya. YAOI, MPREG, DLDR
1. pengenalan Cast

**SARANGHAE, CAPTAIN BUNNY**

 **(Inspired by Descendants of the Sun Korean Drama)**

 **By Ryeota Hasu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pengenalan Cast Utama :**

 **Lee Sung Min** **as Captain Lee (Captain Yoo Si jin/Big Boss)**

 **Captain of Alpha Team** yang seorang Male pregnant and COLD namun berhati hangat. Sungmin mencoba menyembunyikan jati dirinya yg seorang Male Pregnant dengan bekerja di Militer. Seorang pria manis namun dingin karena semua kenangan masa lalunya semasa menjadi pasukan UN/PBB.

 **Cho Kyu Hyun as Dr. Cho (Dr. Kang Mo yeon)**

 **Doctor of Sapphire Hospital.** Dokter yang ramah dan playboy namun enggan berkomitmen. Dia lebih memilih dikirim ke Suriah karena enggan dijodohkan dengan anak teman ayahnya yang seorang petinggi militer yaitu Ryeowook. Ayah Kyuhyun sendiri merupakan pemilik rumah sakit Sapphire Hospital. Sejak pertemuan pertama telah jatuh cinta pada Sungmin dan bertekad untuk menaklukan hati sang Captain Bunny yang selalu bersikap dingin itu.

 **Kim Jong Woon as Sersan Yesung (Sersan Seo Dae yong)**

Anggota Alpha Team berpangkat Sersan, tangan kanan Sungmin. Mantan pacar Ryeowook yang terpaksa mengalah karena ayah Ryeowook tak merestui hubungan mereka.

 **Kim Ryeo Wook as Letnan Kim (Yoon Myeong joo)**

Seorang dokter militer berpangkat Letnan. Ayahnya adalah kepala Kesatuan Militer Korea, Kim Namjoon. Seorang dokter militer. Hubungannya dengan Yesung tidak direstui karena dia akan dijodohkan dengan Kyuhyun.

 **Kim Nam Joon as Kepala Militer Kim (Letnan jenderal Yoon/ayah Ryeowook)**

Kepala Kesatuan Militer Korea Selatan yang ingin memiliki menantu seorang dokter karena tak ingin anaknya memiliki kehidupan yang tak bahagia seperti yang dia alami. Dia pernah bercerai dengan istrinya karena jarang ada waktu untuk istrinya. Setelah menjadi petinggi Militer, barulah dia berhasil kembali rujuk dengan istrinya. Karena itulah dia tak merestui hubungan Ryeowook dengan Yesung.

 **Kim Seok Jin as Istri Namjoon (Ibu Ryeowook)**

Istri yang setia dan sejak dulu menyukai pria yang mencintainya dan selalu ada untuknya. Merestui hubungan Ryeowook dengan Yesung karena mengetahui ketulusan hati Yesung.

.

 **Alpha Team (Tim-nya Sungmin) :**

 **Kim Kibum** as **Key** (Choi Woogeun/anak buah Big Boss)

 **Kim Youngwoon** as **Kangin** (Gong Chul Ho/anak buah Big Boss)

 **Park Jungsoo** as **Leeteuk** (Im Gwangnam/anak buah Big Boss)

.

 **Staf Sapphire Hospital /Medical Cube :**

 **Jung Yunho** as **Dr. Jung** (Song Sanghyun/senior dan rekan Kang Mo yeon)

Rekan kerja dan senior Kyuhyun di Sapphire Hospital. Jatuh cinta sejak lama pada Jaejoong namun berkali-kali ditolak.

 **Kim Jaejoong** as **Perawat Kim** (Ha Jae Ae/rekan kerja Moyeon)

Rekan kerja Kyuhyun dan pria yang ditaksir Yunho. Trauma masa lalu membuatnya enggan untuk berkomitmen kembali.

 **Lee Jinki** as **Lee Jinki/Onew** (Lee Chihoon/rekan kerja Moyeon)

Rekan kerja Kyuhyun yang jatuh cinta dengan salah satu anggota Alpha Team yang bernama Key.

 **Shim Changmin** as **perawat Changmin** (Choi Minji)

Perawat dan rekan kerja Kyuhyun

.

 **Other Cast :**

 **Kim Minsuk** as Letnan Kim Minsuk, mantan pencopet yang sejak ditolong oleh Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengabdi di militer.

 **Cho Taekwan** as Daniel Spencer, kolega Sungmin, mantan anggota pasukan UN/PBB yang kini membuka usaha penjualan onderdil kendaraan dan lainnya di Suriah.

 **Jeon Soojin** as Ri Ye hwa, kekasih Daniel.

 **David McInnis** as Argus, mantan teman Sungmin yang kini menjadi musuhnya.

 **Kim Heechul** as Dr. Kim (Pyo Jisoo/senior Moyeon), senior dan teman Kyuhyun di Sapphire Hospital.

 **Cho Jino** as Abeoji Kyuhyun, seorang direktur di Sapphire Hospital.

.

.

Proyek ff baru yang akan menggantikan Too Far Series.

Setelah menonton Descendants of the Sun lagi, entah kenapa Hasu jadi gatel pengen remake dengan cast utama Kyumin dan Yewook **#KibarBannerKYUMIN &YEWOOK**

Genre masih YAOI dan MPREG.

Rate untuk sementara T (aman) kecuali untuk beberapa adegan berbahaya, mungkin bisa naik tergantung respon reader ^.^

Pairing utamanya **Kyumin** dan **Yewook.**

Jalan cerita pada dasarnya hampir sama seperti di drama, tapi posisi cast Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ditukar. Otomatis adegan-adegannya juga akan banyak berubah meski ga seluruhnya.

Hasu pengen banget menonjolkan sisi 'cowok' nya Sungmin karena di kebanyakan ff Kyumin yang Hasu baca posisi Sungmin tuh selalu baik, lemah, protagonis banget deh, sedangkan Kyuhyun pasti cool, kadang dingin and kejam. Termasuk di ff Kyumin yang Hasu buat juga.

Jadi, kali ini Hasu pengen banget Sungmin dapat peran yang cool tapi tetep sweet gitu. Menurut Hasu sih cocok aja karena Min kan bisa martial art and badan Sungmin sebenarnya juga 'cowok' and HOT juga.

Sedangkan untuk Kyu, dia akan jadi namja yang playboy tapi ramah dan sangat totalitas sebagai seorang dokter. Meski seorang dokter tetapi fisiknya kuat dan terlatih menggunakan senjata karena hobi olahraga dan ikut klub menembak.

Tetep sih, yang agresif dalam proses pedekate itu Kyuhyun. Tapi Sungmin juga nantinya ikut aktif untuk menarik perhatian Kyuhyun.

Untuk Yewook, peran mereka sebagai pasangan fenomenal Daeyong dan Myeongjoo akan mengalami beberapa penyesuaian. Sebagai salah satu pairing utama, porsi mereka juga akan sama banyaknya dengan Kyumin.

Okelah, ini baru rencana sih.

Dan sebenarnya untuk chapternya, udah jadi 3 chapter yang siap publish, tapi... karena Too Far belum tamat jadi Hasu mau namatin dulu baru publish ini.

Jadi, Hasu publish dulu pengenalannya, kira-kira ada yang minat ga ya?

Kalo ga ada ya... Hasu publish di blog Hasu aja, hehe... tapi blog nya belum rapi sih... ^.^

So, kalo minat, silahkan review Hasu...

Gomawo ^.^

.

 **Ryeota Hasu**


	2. First Sight

**SARANGHAE, CAPTAIN BUNNY**

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **Main** **Cast :**

Lee Sung Min as Captain Lee/ Pemimpin (Kode : Big Boss)

Cho Kyu Hyun as Dr. Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Jong Woon as Sersan Mayor Kim (Kode : Yesung)

Kim Ryeo Wook as Letnan Kim Ryeowook (Dokter Militer)

.

 **Other Cast :**

Kim Heechul as Dr. Kim (senior dan teman Kyuhyun)

Jung Yunho as Dr. Jung (rekan kerja Kyuhyun)

Kim Jaejoong as Perawat Kim (rekan kerja Kyuhyun)

Shim Changmin as Perawat Shim (rekan kerja Kyuhyun)

Lee Jinki as Dr. Lee (rekan kerja Kyuhyun)

Cho Jino as Abeoji Kyuhyun (Presdir Taeyang Hospital)

Kim Kibum as anggota Alpha Team (Kode : Key)

Kim Youngwoon as anggota Alpha Team (Kode : Kangin)

Park Jungsoo as anggota Alpha Team (Kode : Leeteuk)

Kim Minsuk as Kim Minsuk (Prajurit Sukarelawan / mantan pencuri)

.

 **Cameo : Kim Woobin as Tentara Korea Utara**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama hits "Descendants of the Sun".**

Hasu hanya merubah beberapa peran dan juga sifat dari masing-masing perannya untuk keperluan cerita, terutama untuk Main Cast.

Jalan cerita juga akan mengalami beberapa perbedaan dengan dramanya.

Semua Cast milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi.

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita.

Hasu tidak memiliki apapun kecuali perubahan yang ada di ff ini.

 **.**

 **Rate :**

 **T** **(untuk sementara)**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC,** **MPREG,** **hurt/comfort,** **Typo menjamur**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON** **'T LIKE? DON'T READ** **!**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **a00.00.00a**

.

.

 **Ruang Rapat – Blue House**

"Pada pukul 1 dini hari, 3 pasukan Korea Utara telah melewati garis batas Zona Demiliterisasi (Zona anti militer). Mereka menyerbu pos penjagaan perbatasan 301 dan menyandera 2 prajurit yang bertugas di pos itu."

"Lalu apa sebenarnya tujuan mereka? Apa ingin memulai peperangan dengan kita?" tanya Perdana Menteri meminta penjelasan.

"Ini Jelas sebuah tindakan provokasi. Pertama, mereka melanggar garis batas Zona Demiliterisasi. Yang kedua, mereka melanggar perjanjian gencatan senjata yang telah disepakati kedua negara. Mereka jelas ingin memprovokasi kita untuk menyerang balik mereka sehingga mereka memiliki alasan untuk menyudahi perjanjian gencatan senjata dan memulai perang terbuka," jelas Menteri Pertahanan, Kim Nam Joon.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita jangan sampai terjebak dalam taktik mereka. Tetapi, kita juga tidak mungkin mengabaikan kedua prajurit kita yang disandera begitu saja," ujar Perdana Menteri lagi meminta pendapat pada para petinggi negara yang hadir.

"Kita akan menggunakan cara yang khusus, Perdana Menteri. Saya telah mengirim Alpha Team untuk mengambil alih misi ini," jawab Menteri Pertahanan dengan nada mantap dan yakin.

.

.

 **Zona Demiliterisasi, Perbatasan Korea Selatan – Korea Utara**

Dengan isyarat mata, Sungmin mengarahkan anggota timnya untuk bergerak perlahan dan waspada menuju ke pos perbatasan, tempat dimana kedua prajurit Korea Selatan disandera.

CKLEK CKLEK

Tiba-tiba saja sekelompok prajurit bersenjata Korea Selatan yang ditugaskan untuk berjaga-jaga di perbatasan berbalik dan menghadang Sungmin bersama timnya. Mereka menodongkan senapan mereka karena terkejut dengan keberadaan Sungmin dan timnya.

Dengan tenang, Sungmin melepaskan pegangannya pada senapan laras panjangnya kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Lee Sungmin imnida. Captain Alpha Team. Kami yang akan mengambil alih misi ini," jelas Sungmin dengan tegas dan mantap.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Sungmin serta melihat tanda bendera Korea Selatan di seragam Sungmin, para pasukan itu mempersilahkan Sungmin dan anggotanya untuk berada di garis depan pasukan.

Sungmin dan anggotanya langsung bersiap-siap dengan tugasnya masing-masing.

Kim Kibum, ahli peledak langsung mempersiapkan peralatannya kemudian menginstalnya di sekeliling area pos 301.

Sementara Sungmin dan Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung langsung menanggalkan senapan serbu laras panjang mereka serta rompi anti peluru dan juga kantung amunisi, lalu menitipkannya pada Park Jungsoo yang memiliki kode nama Leeteuk.

"Apa yang akan Anda berdua lakukan, Captain?" tanya pemimpin pasukan Korea bingung.

"Ini adalah area demiliterisasi. Jadi, jalan terbaik yang akan kita ambil pertama-tama adalah berunding," jelas Sungmin tegas sambil tersenyum yakin.

Dia melirik Yesung yang mengangguk siap.

Kemudian dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, keduanya mendekati pos 301 itu.

"Saya adalah Captain pasukan. Apakah pasukan Korea Selatan ada yang terluka?" seru Sungmin keras agar dapat di dengar oleh prajurit Korea Utara yang menyandera.

Salah seorang dari prajurit Korea Utara mendekati jendela untuk memeriksa keadaan diluar. Dia dapat melihat Sungmin dan Yesung yang berdiri tak jauh dari pos dengan kedua tangan yang diangkat.

"Mari kita akhiri saja sampai disini dan pulang dengan selamat," seru Sungmin lagi mencoba berunding.

"Saya ragu mereka akan langsung setuju," cetus Yesung dengan nada pelan. "Lebih baik kita terus maju," usulnya.

Sungmin mengangguk menyetujui.

"Ini adalah Big Boss. Kita akan masuk," perintahnya melalui handsfree wireless yang terhubung dengan milik anggota pasukannya.

"Ini Kangin, saya telah mendapatkan visualisasinya," ujar Kim Youngwoon aka Kangin, snipper Alpha Team yang tengah menggenggam erat senapan serbunya, berkonsentrasi mengawal pergerakan Sungmin dan Yesung dari titik yang aman namun strategis.

"Bahan peledak telah siap. Key telah siap diposisi," ujar Kim Kibum aka Key sembari mengenggam controller alat peledak dan mengambil tempat di dekat Kangin.

Leeteuk menghampiri Kangin dan Key.

"Bahan peledak? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada Captain dan Sersan?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir.

"Ini adalah pilihan terakhir jika perundingan mereka gagal. Berdoa saja semoga mereka berhasil," jelas Key dengan wajah serius.

Leeteuk menatap ke arah Sungmin dan Yesung dengan cemas sembari berdoa agar mereka selamat.

Kembali pada Sungmin dan Yesung yang telah berada tepat di depan pos 301.

"Mari kita akhiri saja dan kami akan membiarkan kalian pergi hidup-hidup," seru Yesung.  
"Masalah ini akan semakin rumit saat fajar tiba nanti," sambung Sungmin. " Jadi pergilah selagi kami memberikan kalian kesempatan," seru Sungmin tegas.

Pintu pos terbuka dan sebuah senapan serbu menyongsong mereka. Senjata itu memberi isyarat pada Sungmin dan Yesung untuk masuk ke dalam pos.

Dengan kewaspadaan penuh, Sungmin dan Yesung memasuki pos itu. Pintu pos langsung di tutup begitu mereka masuk.

Mereka berhadapan dengan ketua prajurit penyandera.

Sungmin mengamati keadaan dalam pos dan menemukan prajurit Korea Selatan yang tengah berlutut di lantai dibawah todongan senapan.

Sungmin bertatapan langsung dengan sang pemimpin prajurit Korea Utara itu, Kim Woobin.

"Kami tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja, Captain yang manis," ujar Kim Woobin sambil melucuti pistol revolver dari sarung yang ada dipinggangnya kemudian menyerahkannya pada anak buahnya. Anak buahnya menaruh pistol milik pemimpinnya itu beserta senapan mereka di meja yang ada disana. Kemudian mereka serempak mengeluarkan pisau khas milik tentara dan menodongkannya pada Sungmin dan Yesung.

"Kami harus membunuh setidaknya satu dari pasukan khusus," ujar Kim Woobin sambil menyeringai.

Sungmin bertatapan sejenak dengan Yesung kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bertarung," ujar Sungmin menyetujui sembari mengeluarkan pisau yang ada di ikat pinggangnya diikuti Yesung.

Mereka pun bertarung satu lawan satu. Sungmin dengan Woobin sedangkan Yesung dengan salah seorang anak buah Woobin. Satu prajurit yang lain masih menodongkan senapan pada sandera mereka.

Kekuatan mereka seimbang, pisau saling beradu, mereka saling membalas serangan dengan jurus masing-masing.

Meskipun Woobin memiliki postur tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari Sungmin, namun itu bukanlah hambatan untuknya. Sungmin dengan tubuh proporsionalnya mampu bergerak lincah dan beberapa kali berhasil mengecoh Woobin.

Sungmin dan Yesung bertukar pandang kemudian Sungmin memberi isyarat pada Yesung.

Yesung berkelit dari lawannya dan beralih menyerang prajurit yang menodong sandera, prajurit itu berhasil terkena sabetan pisaunya di kaki. Kedua prajurit yang menjadi sandera pun terbebas dan menyingkir.

Disaat bersamaan, Woobin menjadi lengah karena melihat sanderanya lepas. Disaat pertahanan lawannya lengah itu lengah, Sungmin mengambil kesempatan dengan mendesak Woobin kemudian menyerang prajurit yang menjadi lawan Yesung tadi. Yesung kembali menyerang prajurit yang dia lukai kakinya dan mendesaknya ke pintu darurat pos. Pintu itu pun dapat di dobraknya hingga terbuka dan alarm pun menyala.

Kedua prajurit yang menjadi sandera bergegas keluar dari pos dengan bimbingan Yesung.

Sementar itu Sungmin kembali terlibat pertarungan dengan Woobin. Mereka berdua saling berhadapan di dalam pos.

Para prajurit yang berada di luar pos memperhatikan kedalam pos dengan waspada.

Mereka bertarung dengan sengit.

Pada akhirnya Sungmin berhasil mendesak Kim Woobin keluar dari pos. Di luar pos Yesung tengah bertarung dengan kedua prajurit Korut yang sepertinya masih enggan menyerah.

Kim Woobin berusaha mendesak Sungmin. Sampai akhirnya serangannya berhasil melukai sisi perut kanan Sungmin. Sungmin berusaha menahan sakit dengan menodongkan pisaunya tepat di pembuluh nadi leher Woobin.

Suasana menjadi semakin tegang. Yesung masih meladeni salah seorang anak buah Woobin.

"Sepertinya, kau tidak bisa membunuhku," ujar Woobin dengan sinis.

"Karena Selatan pasti akan terguncang. Jadi, kau tidak bisa lebih dulu melakukan serangan," lanjutnya sembari menyeringai.

"Tapi kami berbeda."

Salah seorang dari anak buah Woobin yang bebas menodongkan senapannya ke arah kepala Sungmin.

Yesung terpaku menatap situasi yang dihadapi Sungmin, dia melepaskan anak buah Woobin yang langsung tersungkur karena telah babak belur di hajar Yesung.

Sungmin balas menyeringai. Didesaknya pisau itu semakin dekat ke pembuluh nadi Woobin yang menonjol di leher.

"Sepertinya selama 70 tahun ini telah terjadi kesalahpahaman. Kami akan selalu siap melakukan serangan terlebih dulu untuk menjaga perdamaian," ujar Sungmin tegas dan yakin.

Tepat di saat itu, sorotan laser dari senapan serbu milik Kangin mengarah pada pelipis anak buah Woobin yang menodongkan pistol pada Sungmin.

Woobin mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak buahnya yang masih terlihat muda itu, dia terlihat ketakutan.

"Jangan membuat kesalahan lain. Aku tak akan menyerang jika kau bersedia mundur," lanjut Sungmin sambil melayangkan senyum manisnya.

Woobin menyeringai.

"Kami datang sebagai prajurit. Dan kami tak ingin kembali sebagai korban," ujarnya.

Sungmin tersenyum puas.

"Turunkan pistolmu," perintah Woobin pada anak buahnya itu, yang langsung dituruti.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Captain Lee Sungmin," ujar Woobin sambil menyeringai bangga pada Sungmin.

"Aku juga senang. Tapi, sebaiknya kita takkan pernah bertemu lagi, Letnan Kim Woobin," balas Sungmin.

Letnan Kim Woobin menjatuhkan pisau miliknya yang berlumuran darah Sungmin. Sungmin pun menjauhkan pisaunya.

Mereka saling mengambil jarak.

"Ayo kita kembali," perintah Letnan Woobin pada anak buahnya. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan pos itu kembali ke Utara.

"Ini Big Boss. Alpha Team telah berhasil menyelesaikan misi," ujarnya melaporkan situasi dengan senyum puas tersungging di wajah manisnya.

.

.

Saranghae Captain Bunny

.

.

Sungmin dan Yesung tengah asik bermain game tembak-tembakan yang berada tak jauh dari restoran tempat mereka makan siang. Mereka baru saja mendapat libur setelah menyelesaikan misi.

"Aish, tembakannya meleset terus! Pasti ada yang salah dengan pistol ini!" gerutu Yesung kesal sembari mengotak-atik pistol mainan itu.

Penjaga stand game itu merebut pistol mainan itu dari Yesung.

"Jika memang tidak bisa ya tidak usah bermain. Ini mainan untuk yang memang ahli menggunakan senjata. Memangnya, apa yang diketahui pria berwajah lemah dan manis seperti kalian?" ejek penjaga stand itu.

Yesung menatap kesal sementara Sungmin hanya menyeringai. Dia sudah biasa diremehkan seperti itu. Untung saja mereka sedang bebas tugas, jadi Sungmin berencana untuk memberikan pelajaran pada pria tiang di depannya yang berani-beraninya meremehkan dirinya.

Namun, sebelum niatnya terlaksana, tiba-tiba saja seseorang berteriak pencuri.

Sungmin dan Yesung serempak menoleh untuk mencari tahu.

Mereka dapat melihat seorang pemuda yang keluar dari sebuah restoran dengan terburu-buru. Pria itu merampas sebuah motor yang kebetulan terparkir di restoran itu dan menggunakannya untuk kabur. Kebetulan dia mengarah ke tempat Sungmin dan Yesung berada.

"Dia mengarah kesini," lapor Yesung. Dengan cekatan dia merebut pistol mainan dari tangan penjaga stand itu.

"Hmm." Sungmin juga mengambil cadangan peluru mainan dari kantong penjaga stand mainan dan menyerahkan beberapa pada Yesung. Mereka langsung mengisi ulang peluru pada senapan mereka dan bergegas mengambil posisi untuk menghadang si pencuri.

"Pistol ini meskipun payah tapi memiliki tembakan jarak pendek yang bagus. Mungkin bisa dalam jarak 5 meter," lapor Yesung.

"Sekarang jarak pria itu 10 meter," ujar Sungmin.

Pencuri itu semakin mendekati Sungmin dan Yesung, namun dia belum menyadari keberadaan mereka karena sibuk menoleh untuk melihat apakah ada yang mengejarnya.

"7meter," lapor Yesung lagi.

Pencuri itu langsung terkejut karena melihat melihat ada dua orang pria yang berdiri dan menghadang jalannya. Ditambah lagi dengan pistol yang berada di tangan mereka.

"YAK! MENYINGKIRLAH!" seru pencuri itu.

"5 meter," ujar Sungmin yang seperti aba-aba, mereka langsung bersiap dengan pistol masing-masing dan bersiap membidik.

Sementara si penjaga stand hanya berdiri dengan raut wajah khawatir, takut pistol mainan miliknya rusak.

"Sekarang," perintah Sungmin. Yesung dan Sungmin pun langsung menembakkan peluru plastik dari pistol mainan itu, yang mengarah langsung ke pencuri itu yang sudah panik karena tak mampu mengendalikan laju motornya.

Hujan peluru plastik tepat mengenai wajah terutama dahinya, membuatnya oleng dan terjatuh dari motor. Motor yang dikendarainya terlempar beberapa meter darinya sementara dia terkapar di aspal.

Penjaga stand menatap shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Apa mereka itu tentara?!" serunya tak percaya.

Sungmin dan Yesung menghela napas lega. Yesung beralih pada si penjaga stand yang masih menatap shock. Di sunggingkannya seringai yang langsung membuat pria tiang itu berjengit takut.  
.

.

"AH, untunglah motor ini tidak rusak. Tidak perlu lapor polisi,ok? Aku tak ingin terlibat dengan urusan yang rumit. Lagi pula pencuri nakal itu sudah mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal, jadi jangan hubungi aku, arraseo?" gerutu sang pemiliki motor, setelah memastikan motornya masih dapat menyala dan berfungsi dengan baik. Setelahnya pemilik motor itu langsung beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Yesung dengan tatapan kesalnya.

Yesung beralih merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Kemudian dia menghubungi ambulans.

Setelah itu, dia menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah memberikan pertolongan pertama pada pencuri itu. Disekeliling mereka telah berkerumun orang-orang yang mendapat tontonan gratis.

Setelah mendapatkan beberapa potong kain dari si penjaga stand serta beberapa papan tripleks, dia memberikan pertolongan darurat pada pergelangan kaki si pencuri yang di duganya terkilir. Dia juga membalutkannya pada lengan si pencuri yang menurutnya juga cedera.

"Sudah, aku tak apa. Cukup lupakan semua yang terjadi dan lepaskan aku, oke?" pinta si pencuri, yang berbuah takbam gratis di dahinya dari Sungmin.

"Kau diam saja. Kau akan semakin menambah cederamu jika banyak bergerak," omel Sungmin.

Kemudian ditariknya tali sepatu dari sepatu si pencuri.

"YAK, buat apa itu?" tanya si pencuri bingung.

Sungmin beralih pada penjaga stand yang langsung beraut waspada.

"Apa aku bisa membeli boneka beruang yang ada disana?" tanya Sungmin pada si penjaga stand itu sambil menunjuk deretan boneka yang menjadi hadiah jika menang game tembak-tembakan itu. Di samping Sungmin berdiri Yesung yang sudah mengangkat lengan bajunya, seolah ingin menunjukkan otot-otot lengannya yang terlatih. Tatapan Yesung lurus ke arah mata si penjaga stand.

Si penjaga stand meneguk ludah. Kini nyawanya yang akan terancam jika menolak.

"Ba, baiklah. Ambilah sebanyak yang kau mau," ujarnya langsung beranjak untuk mengambilkan boneka-boneka itu.

"Jangan lupa ambilkan juga pulpen," seru Sungmin.

Tak lama Sungmin pun mendapatkan yang dimintanya.

Diambilnya tiga boneka beruang yang berukuran agak kecil, dengan menggunakan tali sepatu, di ikatnya boneka-boneka itu di kiri dan kanan serta belakang kepala si pencuri, penyangga leher darurat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pencuri itu.

"Untuk mencegah kemungkinan kau mengalami cedera leher," jawab Sungmin singkat.

Dia beralih menuliskan beberapa diagnosanya pada lengan si pencuri itu untuk memudahkan petugas medis nanti. Tak lupa dituliskannya keterangan bahwa pria itu adalah pencuri.

"Cha, sudah selesai," seru Sungmin puas. Tepat pada saat itu ambulans datang.

Petugas medis langsung bertindak cepat untuk memindahkan si pencuri ke brankar. Yesung sukarela membantu petugas medis itu. Dan saat itulah, dengan liciknya si pencuri merogoh saku jaket Yesung dan mengambil ponsel Yesung. Malangnya Yesung yang lengah tak mengetahuinya.

.

.

Saranghae Captain Bunny

.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi, Sungmin dan Yesung memutuskan untuk pergi ke kafe karena tiba-tiba saja Sungmin kembali merasa lapar.

Sambil membawa dua boneka yang diberikan cuma-cuma oleh si penjaga stand, mereka memasuki kafe diiringi pandangan aneh dari semua pengunjung kafe.

Dengan cuek Sungmin mengambil tempat duduk yang terletak disamping kaca depan kafe. Dan dengan cueknya pula dia memesan segelas _ice cappucino_ serta sepotong muffin. Sementara untuk Yesung hanya dipesankan segelas _ice americano_.

Yesung yang duduk di seberang Sungmin menatap sekeliling dengan wajah sedikit tak nyaman karena menjadi pusat perhatian. Terlebih saat waitress yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka berulang kali melirik pada boneka-boneka yang mereka bawa sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ck, gara-gara kau menerima boneka-boneka ini, kita menjadi tontonan orang-orang," gerutunya.

Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Mereka cukup lucu kok. Lihat ini, lucu kan?" ujarnya sambil menepuk kepala boneka serigala lucu yang berada di tempat duduk disampingnya.

"Ya, pacarmu itu sangat lucu dan macho," ledek Yesung.

"Dia memang tipe idealku," jawab Sungmin cuek sambil tersenyum manis.

"Milikmu juga lucu," lanjut Sungmin mengomentari boneka jerapah yang ada di tempat duduk disamping Yesung.

"Ryeowook jauh lebih lucu," elak Yesung sambil mengalihkan wajah.

"Si cabe rawit cerewet itu? Aigo, kau belum bisa move on ya?" sindir Sungmin.

Yesung mengalihkan wajahnya hingga menatap Sungmin dengan tegas.

"Jangan bicarakan urusan pribadi disini," ujarnya mengingatkan.

"Ehm, aku mengkhawatirkan si pencuri tadi. Apa dia baik-baik saja?" lanjut Yesung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sungmin mencibir namun memilih mengikuti kemauan Yesung.

"Sepertinya dia anak yang kuat dan tahan banting. Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja," ujar Sungmin menenangkan.

"Anak itu... mengingatkanku saat aku masih seusianya."

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya jauh ke depan, berusaha mengenang masa-masa mudanya dulu saat masih menjadi anak nakal yang tergabung dalam geng jalanan.

"CKCKCK, pasti kau sangat nakal," komen Sungmin.

"Begitulah. Aku menjadi bos yang cukup disegani dan memiliki banyak anak buah," jawab Yesung sembari menyeringai bangga.

"AUGH, kau benar-benar mantan gangster yang mengerikan," ujar Sungmin geleng-geleng kepala. Yesung hanya mengangkat bahu cuek sembari menenggak Ice Americanonya dengan sok elegan.

Sungmin menatap tingkah Yesung dengan ekspresi muak.

Dering ponsel menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

Sungmin mengambil ponsel yang diletakkannya diatas meja. Dilihatnya si pemanggil. Wajahnya berkerut serius.

"Apa dari Komandan?" tanya Yesung ingin tahu.

Sungmin menatap Yesung dengan ekspresi nakal.

"Hm, komandan hati," ujarnya sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya. Tertera nama Letnan Cerewet.

"Jangan diangkat," ancam Yesung.

"Aku akan mengangkatnya dan memintanya kemari," ancam Sungmin balik.

Yesung menatap Sungmin serius. "Lee Sungmin."

"Kau harus bersikap jantan, Kim Jongwoon. Jika ingin putus ya putus saja. Jangan digantung seperti ini, memangnya dia jemuran?" sindir Sungmin. Sungmin menggoda Yesung seolah akan mengangkat telepon itu.

"Aku akan memberikanmu wine 1990," tawar Yesung.

Sungmin mencebik, "itu terlalu murah."

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan sepupuku. Dia dari angkatan udara dan gagah," tawar Yesung lagi.

"MWO?"

"Dia memiliki teman-teman yang sejenis dengan kita (gay) dan sangat tampan serta gagah. Mereka akan senang bisa mengenalmu, Captain," rayu Yesung lagi.

Sungmin menatap Yesung sangsi. Yesung berusaha menunjukkan keseriusannya dengan wajah serius di wajah pabo-nya.

"Arraseo," ujar Sungmin menyerah. "Awas jika kau menipuku," ancam Sungmin. Dia menyerahkan ponselnya pada Yesung yang langsung menolak panggilan itu.

Yesung menghela napas lega.

"Jadi, mana janjimu? Apa kau punya gambarnya? Aku tak ingin membeli kucing dalam karung," ujar Sungmin sambil menadahkan tangan, meminta ponsel Yesung.

"Mereka bukan sekedar kucing, mereka macan, ani singa jantan," jawab Yesung ala sales. Setelah mengembalikan ponsel Sungmin, dia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang sebelumnya ada di saku jaketnya.

Yesung tertegun. Dirabanya seluruh kantong yang ada di jaket dan celananya.

Sungmin menatap Yesung skeptis.

"Trik lama," sindirnya.

Raut wajah Yesung berubah panik.

"Ponselku..." dia teringat kejadian yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"SHIT! Anak nakal itu!" makinya sambil menggebrak meja, membuat beberapa pengunjung berjengit kaget.

"WAE? Jangan bilang," Sungmin menatap horor.

"Kemana pencuri sialan itu dibawa?" seru Yesung panik.

.

.

Sementara itu si ambulans yang membawa si pencuri telah tiba di rumah sakit dan langsung menuju ke pintu depan Emergency. Jaejoong dan Changmin yang telah stand by disana langsung sigap menyongsong ambulans itu kemudian membantu paramedis untuk mengeluarkan brankar yang terdapat si pencuri dari ambulans lalu membawanya ke dalam ruangan Emergency.

Mereka berusaha menahan tawa melihat penampilan si pencuri yang dibalut boneka.

"AISH, tak bisakah boneka menjijikan ini disingkirkan!" seru si pencuri sembari berontak, namun kemudian mengaduh.

"Jika kau tak diam, kau akan kulempar jatuh," ancam Changmin yang langsung membuat si pencuri bungkam. Jaejoong hanya terkekeh kecil.

Saat memberontak, tak sengaja ponsel jatuh dari saku si pencuri, itu adalah ponsel milik Yesung yang diambilnya.

Dengan sigap Jaejoong langsung mengambil ponsel itu kemudian mengantonginya.

Dia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya ke dalam Emergency Unit.

Namun baru selangkah, tiba-tiba ponsel itu berbunyi. Tanpa berfikir panjang Jaejoong mnejawab panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"Animnida. Saya adalah perawat dari Unit Emergency Taeyang Hospital. Pemilik ponsel ini mengalami kecelakaan motor. Apakah Anda anggota keluarganya?" jawab Jaejoong.

TUT TUT TUT

Tanpa mendapatkan jawaban panggilan itu terputus sepihak.

Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahu acuh kemudian langsung menyusul ke dalam Emergency Unit.

.

.

Dengan langkah cepat namun tetap terlihat tenang, Dr. Cho Kyuhyun memasuki ruang periksa di Emergency Unit. Dia langsung menghampiri salah satu bilik rawat yang ditempati si pencuri.

"Dia adalah korban kecelakaan motor," lapor Changmin pada Kyuhyun setelah dia memasangkan gelang tanda pasien pada si pencuri.

Kyuhyun mengamati keadaan si pencuri. Dia menahan tawa melihat boneka yang diikatkan di kepala pasiennya itu.

Dilihatnya lengan pasiennya yang terdapat tulisan. Dengan hati-hati dibacanya tulisan itu.

"Kemungkinan patah tulang rusuk dan terkilir di pergelangan kaki?" ejanya.

Dia beralih pada pasiennya aka si pencuri.

"Siapa yang menulis ini?" tanyanya.

"Orang yang telah menyelamatkanku," jawab si pencuri dengan pelan. "Bisakah kau melepaskan boneka ini? Sangat memalukan dan mengganggu," lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan smirknya. Ditatapnya kembali si pasien.

"AAH! Jadi kau seorang pencuri nakal yang sialnya mengalami kecelakaan, lalu korbanmu malah memberikan pertolongan darurat padamu serta menulis diagnosanya di lenganmu. Hmm, menarik," ujar Kyuhyun menganalisis.

Si pencuri yang mencoba mengelak langsung mendapat tatapan tajam namun setengah geli dari Kyuhyun.

"Jangan coba mengelak, karena semua itu tertulis juga dilenganmu," lanjut Kyuhyun melirik ke lengan si pencuri.

Si pencuri hanya bisa memejamkan matanya karena malu.

"Pertolongan pertama yang sangat rapi. Sepertinya dia cukup berpengalaman," komen Kyuhyun lagi sambil memperhatikan balutan yang ada di kaki dan lengan si pencuri.

"Dan dia menggunakan boneka sebagai pengganti penyangga leher untuk mencegah cedera leher yang mungkin terjadi, sangat cerdas," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, kita cek apakah diagnosa itu benar."

Kyuhyun meraba tubuh si pasien untuk mengecek keadaan. Ditekannya bagian tulang rusuk si pasien, yang membuahkan rintihan dari si pasien.

"Kemungkinan patah tulang rusuk, oke," ujarnya.

Dia beralih ke pergelangan kaki. Kembali si pasien mengaduh.

"Pergelangan kaki terkilir, juga oke. Tapi lenganmu baik-baik saja. Hmm, kau pasti pencuri amatiran. Harusnya kau kursus dulu baru beraksi. Untungnya korbanmu itu baik hati," komen Kyuhyun lagi.

"Baiklah, silahkan hubungi asuransimu. Kami akan melakukan x-ray untuk memeriksa keseluruhan kondisi tubuhmu," ujar Kyuhyun sembari memberi isyarat pada Changmin.

Changmin langsung melakukan tugasnya, mengganti boneka-boneka itu dengan penyangga leher sungguhan. Namun dengan sengaja Changmin sedikit keras saat merekatkan penyangga leher itu, membuat si pasien mengaduh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Disitu juga tertulis, silahkan perlakukan dengan kasar untuk memberikan efek jera," elak Changmin datar sembari melirik lengan si pasien. Si pasien aka si pencuri itu mencebikkan bibirnya sembari menahan sakit. Mungkin lehernya memang cedera.

Kyuhyun hanya menyunggingkan smirknya.

"Dr. Cho, Presdir Cho memanggil Anda diluar," ujar Jaejoong yang baru datang ke unit Emergency.

"Ah, baiklah. Panggil aku jika hasil x-ray sudah keluar," pesan Kyuhyun langsung beranjak pergi untuk menemui Presdir Cho.

Jaejoong menghampiri si pencuri kemudian menyerahkan ponsel yang dipungutnya, ditaruhnya ponsel itu di dekat si pencuri yang langsung mengantunginya.

"Persiapan pemeriksaan x-ray akan memakan sedikit waktu. Sementara beristirahatlah dahulu dan jangan bergerak, oke?" pesan Jaejoong kemudian menutup tirai bilik rawat itu dan pergi untuk mempersiapkan pemeriksaan x-ray.

Setelah Jaejoong pergi, ponsel milik si pencuri berbunyi.

Dengan segera dirogohnya sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya kemudian langsung dijawabnya panggilan itu.

"Ye,"

"..."

"Kondisiku sangat parah. Aku tertembak saat akan kabur."

"..."

"Ani, aku tidak bohong. Ceritanya panjang, aish..."

Dengan terburu-buru dilepasnya belitan di kakinya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Lalu si pencuri itu langsung kabur dari ruang rawat itu.

.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun tengah menemui Presdir Cho yang telah menunggunya di depan lorong unit Emergency.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, PRESDIR CHO?" tanyanya to the point pada Presdir Cho yang sebenarnya adalah Abeojinya sendiri.

Cho Kyuhyun memang anak dari Presiden Direktur Cho Jino, pemilik Taeyang Hospital tempatnya bekerja. Dan hubungan mereka tidaklah begitu baik.

"Ck, tidak ada basa-basi sama sekali?" sindir Presdir Cho.

"Maafkan saya, Presdir. Tetapi pasien saya telah menunggu, jika tidak ada yang penting,"

"Araseo, arraseo," potong Presdir Cho. "Ehm, bagaimana dengan putra Menteri Pertahanan itu? Apa kau sudah mempertimbangkannya? Kalian kan satu almamater saat sekolah dulu."

Kyuhyun menatap Abeojinya dengan jengah.

"Jadi ini urusan pribadi?" responnya malas. "Abeoji, aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, aku tidak ingin dijodohkan. Lagipula, si dokter militer cerewet itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan dia sama sekali bukan tipeku. Dan lagi," ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong saat pandangannya mengarah ke luar rumah sakit dan melihat pasiennya aka si pencuri berlari keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Kita bicarakan nanti Abeoji. Aku harus mengejar pasienku," ujarnya terburu-buru. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dia langsung berlari pergi.

"YAK! Anak kurang ajar!" maki Presdir Cho.

.

.

"Jaejoong hyung, dimana pasien kecelakaan yang tadi?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap tempat tidur si pencuri yang kini telah kosong.

"Loh? Tadi bukannya ada disini?" tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Aish, aku baik-baik saja Dokter. Aku harus pergi." Terdengar suara yang diikuti munculnya si pencuri yang terduduk di kursi roda. Kyuhyun-lah yang mendorong kursi roda itu, membawa si pencuri kembali ke dalam ruang rawat Emergency.

"Jika kau ku biarkan pergi, kau akan membuat nama rumah sakit ini tercemar karena mengabaikan pasien. Kau harus menerima perawatan dulu baru kau boleh pergi," ujar Kyuhyun santai sembari mendorong kursi roda itu kembali ke bilik rawat.

"Dia tadi kabur ke tempat parkir sambil berlari, membuat pergelangan kakinya semakin membengkak. Kalian harusnya lebih berhati-hati dan jangan lengah," omel Kyuhyun pada Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Maafkan kami," ujar Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Argh! Sudah ku bilang, aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak perlu perawatan apapun, ok? Jadi biarkan aku pergi, nyawaku bisa terancam jika tetap disini. Aku justru akan berada di pemakaman bukannya di kamar rawat," seru si pencuri dengan kesal. Dengan susah payah dia berdiri dari kursi roda dan berupaya untuk pergi. Namun Kyuhyun langsung menghalanginya.

"Mungkin aku yang akan membawamu ke pemakaman," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan smirk. "Pilih salah satu, tetap disini dan menunggu pengobatan, atau... kami akan menepon polisi," ancam Kyuhyun.

Si pencuri terlihat takut.

"Argh, arraseo. Aku ingin ke toilet dulu. Jika kalian tak percaya dan takut aku kabur," si pencuri merogoh kantungnya dan memberikan ponselnya (yang sebenarnya milik Yesung) pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa menahan ponselku? Jadi, itu bisa jadi jaminan kan?" lanjut si pencuri itu.

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu lama," pesan Kyuhyun meskipun tatapnya masih curiga.

Si pencuri itu kemudian pergi, diiringi tatapan curiga Kyuhyun, Jaejoong dan Changmin.

Setelah si pencuri pergi, tiba-tiba ponsel yang berada di tangan Kyuhyun berbunyi.

Tertera nama BIG BOSS di layarnya.

"Big Boss? Apa dia memang anggota gangster atau apa? CKckck, dasar anak muda jaman sekarang," komen Kyuhyun. Diabaikannya panggilan itu, kemudian ditaruhnya ponsel itu dikantungnya.

"Lebih baik kita kembali bekerja," ujar Kyuhyun pada Jaejoong dan Changmin.

.

.

Saranghae Captain Bunny

.

.

Disisi lain, Sungmin dan Yesung telah sampai di rumah sakit. Bersamaan dengan itu segerombol preman lewat di depan mobil mereka dan menuju ke arah parkiran Gedung Pemakaman Rumah Sakit.

"Dia tidak mengangkat panggilanku," lapor Sungmin.

"Bocah itu!" maki Yesung. "Aku akan benar-benar membunuhnya."

Mereka pun keluar dari mobil.

"Jadi? Karena kau akan membunuhnya, kau sudah menyiapkan pemakaman untuknya?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada bercanda. Dia melirik kearah plang yang ada di seberang unit Emergency. Disana tertulis "parkir untuk Gedung Pemakaman".

Yesung mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin, kemudian dia menyeringai.

"Sepertinya aku berhenti di tempat yang tepat," komen Yesung.

"Sudahlah, Emergency Unit ada di sebelah sana," tunjuk Sungmin ke arah belakang mobil sembari kembali mencoba menghubungi ponsel Yesung.

Mereka berjalan ke arah belakang mobil. Dan di saat bersamaan, si bocah pencuri yang mereka cari itu muncul di depan mobil. Si pencuri itu menghubungi temannya sembari melepas penyangga lehernya. Kemudian dia langsung berlari dengan tertatih ke arah parkiran gedung pemakaman, sesuai petunjuk temannya yang di telepon.

.

.

Sungmin dan Yesung akhirnya tiba di ruang Emergency.

Sungmin masih terus mencoba menghubungi ponsel Yesung.

Tiba-tiba terdengar oleh mereka bunyi dering ponsel milik Yesung.

Mereka pun mengikuti arah dering itu yang ternyata mengarah ke salah satu bilik rawat. Di bilik itu ternyata ada Kyuhyun yang duduk membelakangi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, dia tengah sibuk menangani pasien. Karena itulah dia mengacuhkan panggilan dari Sungmin.

Untuk memastikan, Sungmin kembali menghubungi ponsel Yesung. Kembali terdengar deringnya dari kantung jas dokter yang di kenakan Kyuhyun.

Kali ini Kyuhyun mengangkatnya.

Sungmin perlahan mendekat hingga dia berdiri tepat dibelakang Kyuhyun.

"Yeoboseyo?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Yeoboseyo?" sapa Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara lembut namun sedikit berat berasal dari belakang tubuhnya pun menoleh.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ponsel itu?" tanya Sungmin to the point.

"Ponsel ini? Seorang pasien menitipkannya padaku. Waeyo? Apa kau keluarganya Noona?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"NOONA?!" seru Sungmin sedikit keras.

"Tenanglah sedikit Noona, ini rumah sakit bukan lapangan," omel Kyuhyun sambil melotot.

Sungmin balas melotot tajam.

"Dengar ya Dokter yang menyebalkan, aku ini namja, N-A-M-J-A. Apa kau tidak lihat dadaku yang bidang dan kekar ini?" seru Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dari atas ke bawah seolah menelanjangi penampilan Sungmin.

Sungmin melotot semakin galak karena merasa risih dengan cara Kyuhyun memandangnya.

Di belakang Sungmin, Yesung berusaha menahan tawanya. Captainnya itu memang terlalu manis hingga sering disangka yeoja. Padahal Sungmin memiliki tubuh yang lumayan kekar dan terlatih, tapi sayang tinggi badannya pas-pasan dan wajahnya juga terlalu manis serta sangat terawat.

"Ya... kau memang terlihat seperti namja," komen Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan, setelah menyunggingkan smirk menyebalkannya yang tampan.

"Dimana pasien itu Jae Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun beralih pada Jaejoong.

"Entahlah Kyu. tadi sejak dia pamit ijin ke toilet, sampai sekarang belum kembali," ujar Jaejoong sambil mencoba mencari ke beberapa bilik di Unit Emergency.

"Dengar Dokter, kami ini terburu-buru, jadi... tolong serahkan ponsel temanku yang ada padamu itu karena kami harus segera pergi," pinta Sungmin dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat tegas. Dia berusaha menahan kekesalannya karena diacuhkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu, apa kalian yang akan mengirimnya ke pemakaman?" tanya Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba dia teringat perkataan si pasiennya sebelum pergi, ditambah nama kontak Sungmin di ponsel yang dipegangnya adalah Big Boss.

"Apa? Apa kau pikir aku terlihat seperti itu?" Sungmin menatap tak percaya dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau sih kelihatannya tidak, tapi teman dibelakangmu itu mungkin, kalian dari geng mana memangnya?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kesal dengan tangan terkepal erat. Sementara Kyuhyun berdiri tegak di hadapan Sungmin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, postur menantang dan meremehkan.

Sungmin melirik pada pasien Kyuhyun yang terabaikan di tempat tidur.

"Ehm, silahkan kau selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu. Aku akan menemuimu lagi begitu kau selesai," putus Sungmin akhirnya sembari akan beranjak pergi dari bilik itu.

"Baiklah. Jika kau memang bisa bersabar," jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Sambil mendengus kesal Sungmin dan Yesung pergi dari bilik itu, diiringi Jaejoong yang menutup tirai untuk memberikan privasi bagi pasien.

Sebelum tirai tertutup, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sempat berpandangan. Sungmin dengan ekspresi kesal, sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan smirk di wajah tampannya.

"Sepertinya bocah itu sengaja meninggalkan ponselku disini," ujar Yesung menganalisis.

"Iya, agar bocah itu bisa kabur tanpa jejak. Ckckck, bisa habis kesabaranku menghadapi pria menyebalkan sepertinya," gerutu Sungmin. Dia masih merasa kesal dengan Kyuhyun.

"Lebih baik kita keluar dan mencarinya, Cap? Bocah itu pasti belum jauh," usul Yesung.

"Hanya itu pilihannya untuk mengambil kembali ponselmu itu. Aish, sangat merepotkan!" gerutu Sungmin lagi.

Mereka pun keluar dari Unit Emergency.

.

.

Sepeninggal Sungmin dan Yesung, Kyuhyun kembali pada pekerjaannya yang tertunda untuk menjahit luka pasiennya.

Sembari menjahit luka, Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong membicarakan mengenai Sungmin dan Yesung.

"Bagaimana jika mereka adalah preman atau gangster Kyu? Aigo, sangat mengerikan!" pekik Jaejoong ngeri.

"Jangan khawatir, Hyung. aku bahkan pernah berurusan dengan gangster berbadan besar yang penuh tato. Dan tentu saja aku menang. Yang jelas, aku lebih ahli dalam menggunakan pisau daripada mereka," jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil menyeringai.

Jaejoong hanya nyengir mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

Sementara pasien yang lukanya tengah Kyuhyun jahit terlihat mengernyit ketakutan sambil menelan ludah. Di beberapa bagian tubuhnya terlihat penuh dengan tato.

Mungkin saja pasiennya itu mantan preman. Dan perkataan Kyuhyun membuatnya sedikit takut.

.

.

Setelah berputar-putar di pelataran rumah sakit, mereka akhirnya menemukan si pencuri yang tengah dipukuli oleh segerombolan yang seperti preman di belakang Gedung Pemakaman.

Yesung akan menghampiri si pencuri itu. Namun Sungmin menahannya.

"Apa kau sungguh membutuhkan ponselmu? Mereka sepertinya cukup kuat," ujar Sungmin meminta Yesung berpikir kembali. Mereka tengah bebas tugas, jadi jangan sampai terlibat dengan hal-hal kriminal yang akan merepotkan mereka nantinya.

"Aku ingin ponselku. Disana... ada sesuatu yang sangat berharga," jawab Yesung tegas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu..." Sungmin tengah bersiap-siap dengan meregangkan tangannya, seolah-olah siap untuk bertarung. Yesung juga menyingsingkan lengan bajunya serta merilekskan lehernya.

"Hei, yang disana! Hentikan apa yang kalian lakukan!" serunya. Membuat kegiatan para gerombolan preman itu terhenti.

"Memang apa urusannya dengan kalian?" tanya salah seorang yang sepertinya ketua geng preman itu.

"Kami memiliki urusan dengannya," ujar Yesung sambil menunjuk si bocah pencuri.

"Urusan? Kalau begitu antrilah. Dasar wajah bodoh," maki si pemimpin geng itu.

Yesung menatap ketua geng itu dengan tajam. Sementara Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya menahan geram.

Si pencuri itu lalu berusaha mendekati Yesung dengan merangkak tertatih-tatih.

"Tolong aku," pintanya lirih. Wajahnya yang tadinya cukup manis kini babak belur.

"YAK! Apa kau mencuri ponsel mereka juga?" tanya Sungmin heran bercampur kesal.

Yesung merendahkan tubuhnya hingga berjongkok.

"Mengapa kau bisa sampai dipukuli? Apa kesalahanmu?" tanya Yesung pelan.

Belum sempat menjawab, teman si pencuri yang juga babak belur disampingnya menjawab, "Minsuk dan aku, kami ingin keluar dari geng. Tapi mereka menuntut uang kompensasi 5.000.000 Won."

"Mereka meminta kalian untuk membayar?" tanya Sungmin terkejut. "Apa geng jalanan memang seperti itu?" Dia melirik Yesung.

"Ternyata biaya pemerasaannya cukup mahal. Apa sesuai dengan geng amatiran seperti kalian?" tanya Yesung dengan nada meremehkan.

Si pemimpin geng itu beranjak mendekati Yesung.

"Ah, apa kau gangster juga? Jadi? Apa kau akan menjadi pahlawan dan menolong bocah miskin itu?" tantangnya dengan wajah yang menyebalkan.

"Ide yang bagus. Jika ini mengenai uang, itu bukan masalah untukku."

Yesung mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Ada banyak uang di dalam dompet ini. Rebut ini dari tanganku, maka kalian bisa mengambil semua yang ada didalamnya," tantang Yesung balik.

"Benarkah?" tanya si pemimpin geng tak percaya.

Sungmin melirik Yesung dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Apa kau bercanda?" bisiknya.

"Kau tak usah ikut campur," ujar Yesung. "Aku serius. Aku adalah Hyung-nya."

Ucapan Yesung membuat yang lain terkejut. Si pencuri yang bernama Kim Minsuk itu mendongak menatap Yesung dengan terkejut.

"Jika kalian bisa mengambil dompet ini, aku akan membayar biaya keluar Minsuk dan temannya. Bahkan beserta bonusnya. Bagaimana?" tantang Yesung lagi.

Dua orang anggota geng itu maju dan bersiap untuk menyerang Yesung. Mereka mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku mereka.

Sungmin langsung beranjak mundur, memberi kesempatan pada Yesung.

"Kau akan mati jika membohongi kami," ujar anggota geng itu.

Dua orang itu lalu maju dan menyerang Yesung. Dengan mudahnya Yesung mengalahkan mereka, dia hanya bersenjatakan dompetnya.

Sungmin menghampiri dua anggota geng yang terkapar karena Yesung. Diambilnya pisau lipat yang terjatuh di tanah.

"Wow! Kalian bahkan menggunakan pisau? Kalian benar-benar gangster ya?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada sok terkejut.

"Dasar gerombolan pengecut," ejeknya.

Para gerombolan itu terlihat marah mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Apa kau bilang cantik?!" seru si pemimpin dengan marah.

"MWO?" Sungmin memekik marah.

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku sudah cukup bersabar."

Sungmin menepuk bahu Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk mengerti.

"Keluarkan seluruh senjata yang kalian miliki. Kita akan olahraga siang hari ini," tantang Sungmin.

Semua anggota gerombolan itu serempak mengeluarkan senjata mereka.

Mau tidak mau Sungmin sedikit terkejut dengan todongan pisau dari para anggota geng itu.

"Ehm, setidaknya mereka tidak memiliki pistol," bisik Sungmin pelan, yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Yesung.

"Kau memaksaku untuk berkeringat," gerutunya. "Jangan lupakan janjimu di kafe tadi, ok?" ujar Sungmin mengingatkan Yesung.

"SERANG!" seru pemimpin geng.

Lalu semua preman menyerang mereka. Sungmin dan Yesung bekerjasama untuk melawan mereka.

.

.

Saranghae Captain Bunny

.

.

 **Di Emergency Room**

Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai menangani pasiennya.

"Ada anggota keluarga dari pasien yang kabur tadi Kyu," ujar Changmin dengan wajah serius.

"Dan 'dia' cukup manis loh. Ya... meskipun sepertinya dia seorang tentara," tambahnya dengan berbisik.

"Benarkah? Dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Di luar. Apa perlu kutemani?" tawar Changmin berbalut modus.

"Tidak perlu, memangnya jika benar tentara, apa dia akan memukuliku di rumah sakitku sendiri?" sindir Kyuhyun.

Changmin hanya nyengir sok polos.

Tanpa menunggu lama Kyuhyun langsung keluar untuk menemui orang yang menurut Changmin anggota keluarga dari pasiennya yang kabur itu.

"Maaf, apa Anda anggota keluarga pasien kecelakaan motor?" tanya Kyuhyun sopan pada sosok pria(?) bertubuh cukup proporsional yang berpakaian tentara, yang tengah membelakanginya.

Entah mengapa sosoknya tidak asing bagi Kyuhyun.

Sosok itu berbalik. Dan Kyuhyun tak pelak sedikit terkejut.

"Cabe rawit!" serunya dengan cukup keras.

"Cho evil," ujar sosok itu sambil mencibir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri! Aku kemari untuk menemui kekasihku yang mengalami kecelakaan," ujar sosok itu.

"Kekasih?" ulang Kyuhyun dengan nada tak percaya.

"Iya, dia kekasihku. Jadi, dimana dia?" tanya sosok itu to the point.

"Kau serius Kim Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk basa-basi Cho Kyuhyun. Katakan dimana dia?!" seru sosok itu aka Kim Ryeowook dengan sedikit kesal.

"Dia kabur," jawab Kyuhyun santai. "Dia kabur sebelum sempat ku periksa. Tapi tulang rusuknya patah, pergelangan kakinya juga terkilir. Ku rasa dia tidak akan kabur terlalu jauh."

"KABUR?" ulang Ryeowook dengan sangat terkejut.

"Bagaimana mungkin seorang DOKTER sepertimu membiarkan pasiennya kabur?" serunya lagi tak percaya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Dia menipu kami. Dan, sepertinya dia takut sekali jika kau akan membunuhnya sehingga dia memilih kabur," ujar Kyuhyun santai.

"Ternyata kau belum berubah ya? masih tetap cerewet dan brutal. Tak heran 'kekasih' mu itu takut padamu," ejek Kyuhyun.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Cho EVIL! KATAKAN DIMANA DIA!?" seru Ryeowook dengan emosi yang tak lagi ditahannya.

"Itulah yang ingin aku tanyakan. Karena aku juga tak tahu kemana dia pergi," jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada tak perduli.

"Yang jelas, pasienku kabur tanpa membayar biaya rumah sakit. Ah! Karena kau sudah disini, mengapa tidak kau saja yang membayarnya?" ujarnya lagi seolah menemukan ide cemerlang.

"Jangan konyol!"

Ryeowook beralih pada Changmin yang baru saja keluar dari bilik rawat.

"Dimana pasien itu?" tanya Ryeowook langsung.

Changmin sempat bingung awalnya, namun akhirnya dia ingat.

"Ah! Kalau tidak salah dia meminta izin untuk ke toilet," jawab Changmin.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Ryeowook pergi begitu saja ke toilet rumah sakit untuk mencari 'kekasih'nya.

"Dasar pria bawel! Pria seperti itu kok mau dijodohkan denganku," gerutu Kyuhyun pelan.

"Apa Hyung?" tanya Changmin yang merasa Kyuhyun menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kembalilah bekerja. Aku akan keruanganku," pamit Kyuhyun langsung menuju ruangannya.

.

.

Diruangan kerjanya, Kyuhyun langsung 'curhat' pada rekan sesama Dokter sekaligus sunbaenya, Kim Heechul.

"Benarkah? Kim Ryeowook yang dari Akademi Militer Korea? Putra Menteri Pertahanan yang cerewet itu?!" tanya Heechul tak percaya.

"Siapa lagi Kim Ryeowook yang kita kenal, Hyung? Pria yang cerewet, sok tahu dan sangat sombong," ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

"Ya. Dan dia adalah calon pendamping pilihan Presdir Cho."

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada orang tua itu bahwa aku tidak menyetujui perjodohan itu. Bisa mati menderita aku jika menikah dengannya," gerutu Kyuhyun. "Sejak dulu kami kan rival dan selalu bersaing."

Heechul hanya tertawa tanpa dosa.

"Tetapi, Kyu... memangnya kau yakin pasienmu yang katamu masih berusia sekitar 20 tahunan itu adalah kekasihnya? Bukannya kalau tidak salah kekasihnya itu adalah seorang tentara? Kisah hidup mereka itu sangat terkenal loh!" Heechul berubah menjadi serius.

"Dia sendiri yang mengakui tadi jika pasien itu kekasihnya. Mungkin saja dengan tentara itu sudah berakhir. Kalau tidak salah Menteri Kim itu kurang setuju jika memiliki menantu yang sama-sama dari kalangan militer. Itulah sebabnya dia menawarkan kepada Abeojiku untuk menjodohkan kami. Sungguh pikiran yang sangat salah dan gila."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menggerutu. Jika menyangkut Kim Ryeowook dia takkan sungkan untuk menjabarkan sejuta ketidaksukaannya pada pria yang menurutnya sok dan sangat cerewet itu.

"Mungkin saja," komen Heechul tak peduli.

.

.

Saranghae Captain Bunny

.

.

Setelah berhasil mengalahkan gerombolan geng itu, Yesung dan Sungmin membawa Minsuk dan temannya kembali ke Emergency Unit.

Di depan pintu masuk bilik rawat, Yesung berpapasan dengan Ryeowook yang baru saja keluar.

Seolah memberikan privasi, Sungmin meninggalkan Yesung dan melanjutkan langkahnya membawa Minsuk ke dalam bilik rawat dengan bantuan Jaejoong yang membantu membawa teman Minsuk ke dalam.

Sementara Changmin bergegas memanggil Kyuhyun.

Sepeninggal Sungmin, suasana di depan pintu itu begitu tegang.

Ryeowook memandang Yesung dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau sepertinya baik-baik saja setelah kecelakaan," ujar Ryeowook dengan suara datar, menahan emosi yang memuncak.

Yesung hanya memandang lurus tanpa menjawab. Dia terkejut dengan kedatangan Ryeowook yang tak disangkanya.

"Ikut aku," perintah Ryeowook sambil mendahului Yesung, pergi mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk mereka bicara.

Mau tidak mau Yesung mengikuti Ryeowook.

.

.

Kyuhyun langsung datang ke bilik rawat bersama Changmin.

Dia terkejut melihat wajah Minsuk yang penuh luka. Terlebih di tempat tidur sebelah Minsuk, ada teman Minsuk yang wajahnya juga babak belur.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?!" tanyanya pada Jaejoong yang tengah mengobati luka di wajah Minsuk. Changmin langsung beranjak untuk mengobati luka teman Minsuk.

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan. Dia terlibat dalam 'kecelakaan' yang menyedihkan," ujar Sungmin yang berdiri di dekat tempat tidur mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tidak mungkin. Ini jelas luka-luka akibat perkelahian," bantah Kyuhyun.

Dia beralih menatap Sungmin dengan tajam.

"Apa kau dan temanmu yang memukulinya?" tuduh Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Yang benar saja!" elak Sungmin tak terima. Dia tertawa sarkas.

"Mungkin memang bukan dirimu. Yah, wajah manis sepertimu mungkin tidak akan tega. Tapi temanmu itu mungkin saja. Meski wajahnya agak bodoh tapi badannya sangat kekar."

Sungmin mendelik tajam. Lagi-lagi dia diremehkan oleh Dokter menyebalkan itu.

Kyuhyun mengacuhkan Sungmin. Dia beralih bertanya pada Minsuk.

"Siapa yang memukulmu dan temanmu? Apa pria manis itu? Atau temannya? Atau mereka berdua?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tatapannya 'sedikit' melembut.

"Bukan. Bukan mereka. Mereka justru telah menyelamatkanku," jawab Minsuk terbata-bata.

"Tidak perlu takut. Aku akan melindungimu," desak Kyuhyun meminta Minsuk untuk jujur.

"Bukan mereka. Aku tidak bohong," jawab Minsuk lagi dengan sedikit kesal.

Sungmin berdecih.

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun berdiri tegak menghadap Sungmin yang juga berdiri dengan sikap sempurna. Tatapan Sungmin terlihat jengkel. Namun dia justru tertawa sarkas.

"Kau tak akan percaya pada apapun yang dia katakan, 'kan? Bahkan meskipun dia telah bersumpah," ujar Sungmin sinis.

Mereka saling bertatapan tajam. Kyuhyun mencoba melihat kebohongan dari tatapan Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

Dalam hati Sungmin memaki Yesung yang membuatnya terlibat masalah rumit hanya karena sebuah ponsel.

"Oke, aku mengerti," putus Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada Minsuk.

"Aku akan memberikanmu dan temanmu obat penghilang rasa sakit, dan kau juga akan menjalani pemeriksaan x-ray," ucapnya pada Minsuk. Minsuk hanya mengangguk kaku.

"Beritahu aku jika hasilnya sudah keluar," pintanya pada Jaejoong.

"Changmin-ah, minta bagian keamanan untuk memeriksa CCTV. Aku ingin memastikannya sendiri," dia beralih meminta tolong pada Changmin, yang langsung menyanggupi.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun langsung beranjak keluar. Sungmin bergegas mengikutinya.

Dia berhasil menyusul Kyuhyun dan menghadang langkahnya.

"Biarkan aku menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, DOKTER CHO yang TERHORMAT," ucap Sungmin dengan nada suara yang ditekan, berusaha menahan emosi.

"Pasienmu itu... Dia mencuri ponsel temanku, karena itulah kami ke sini mencarinya. Kami melihatnya dipukul oleh sekumpulan geng dan kami membantunya," lanjut Sungmin berusaha memberikan penjelasan.

"Benarkah? Jadi, kau membantu pencuri yang telah mencuri ponsel temanmu? Aku lebih percaya, bahwa kau lah geng itu," bantah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi polisi.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan amarah yang meluap. Kesabarannya sudah mencapai batasannya.

"Hallo, apa benar ini kantor polisi? Ini Dokter dari..."

Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat mengatakan tujuannya, Sungmin dengan cepat langsung menyambar ponsel Kyuhyun ke belakang kemudian menangkapnya dengan mudah.

Kemudian langsung dimatikannya panggilan itu.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan terkejut dan tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Kyuhyun kesal.

"Aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan polisi," ujar Sungmin membela diri.

"Kalau begitu, kembalikan dulu ponselku, manis. Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik, oke?" pinta Kyuhyun dengan seringai menyebalkannya.

Namun Sungmin justru memasukkan ponsel Kyuhyun ke kantung celananya.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya jika kau mengembalikan ponsel temanku. Dengar, sebenarnya aku dan temanku adalah seorang tentara yang sedang berlibur. Jika kami ketahuan terlibat dalam kasus kekerasan, itu akan sangat merepotkan. Akan ada banyak dokumen yang harus kami isi. Aku mohon kerja samamu, Dokter."

Sungmin mencoba menahan emosinya dengan berunding.

"Kau? Tentara? Apa buktinya?" tantang Kyuhyun dengan wajah meremehkan.

Sungmin mendengus sebal. Dia pun menunjukkan kalung pengenalnya.

"Mungkin kau takkan percaya karena hampir semua pria Korea yang telah menjalani wajib militer memilikinya," ujar Sungmin.

Dia lalu merogoh jaketnya dan menunjukkan kartu identitasnya.

"Dan kau pasti berkata bahwa ini palsu," ujar Sungmin dengan sinis.

Kyuhyun kini menanggapi Sungmin dengan serius. Sepertinya dia mulai percaya. Meskipun dia sedikit ragu karena penampilan Sungmin yang tidak seperti tentara yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Ah! Karena ini adalah Taeyang Hospital, apa kau alumni Universitas Taeyang milik Taeyang Group?" tanya Sungmin.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya?" tanya Kyuhyun balik dengan bingung.

"Apa kau mengenal Kim Ryeowook?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Kim Ryeowook?" Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin lekat-lekat. "Tunggu! Apa kau... si Kopral Kepala atau yang lebih tinggi atau semacamnya itu? Yang katanya kekasihnya si cerewet itu?" tanya Kyuhyun balik dengan nada tak percaya.

"Yang kau maksud, Busagwan?" ralat Sungmin.

"Ya, Busagwan. Apa itu kau?"

Sungmin terkekeh.

Dan harus diakui oleh Kyuhyun bahwa Sungmin jauh lebih manis saat tersenyum atau tertawa.

"Bukan aku, tapi sebaiknya kau ikut denganku. Aku mengenal seseorang yang bisa membuktikan identitasku," ajak Sungmin.

Dia pergi mendahului Kyuhyun untuk mencari Ryeowook dan Yesung.

.

.

Sementara itu, Yesung dan Ryeowook...

"Sudah lama ya?" sapa Ryeowook dengan wajah sendu.

"Iya," jawab Yesung dengan bahasa formal.

"Selama ini kau telah berusaha untuk menghindar dariku. Tapi, kali ini kau gagal," ujar Ryeowook lagi.

"Ya," jawab Yesung, masih dengan bahasa formal.

"Tidak bisakah kita berbicara dengan lebih santai tanpa melihat pangkat kita? Oh iya! Kau pasti langsung mengabaikanku jika bukan karena pangkat yang ku miliki ini," sindir Ryeowook dengan nada kesal.

"Iya, benar," jawab Yesung, tetap formal.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Kim!" maki Ryeowook.

Ryeowook sungguh kesal dengan Yesung.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengabaikanku? Mengapa kau tidak mengangkat panggilan dariku?" tanya Ryeowook. Airmata telah membasahi wajahnya.

Yesung hanya diam sambil menatap lurus.

"Mengapa kau tak membiarkanku mengetahui kabarmu? Sampai kapan kau akan terus menghindariku?" tanyanya lagi.

Yesung masih diam.

"JAWAB AKU!" pinta Ryeowook sambil terisak.

Yesung masih diam.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti memiliki alasan mengapa kau terus menghindar. Tapi aku... aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu."

"Alasanku bukanlah seperti yang kau pikirkan sekarang. Aku harap kau tak berpikir aku menghindar demi kebaikanmu, Letnan Yoon. Hatiku sudah berubah. Dan aku tak bisa menjelaskan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hati. Hanya itu," jawab Yesung akhirnya. Masih dengan nada formal.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung tak percaya.

"Aku tak percaya," elak Ryeowook.

"Jika kau sudah selesai," ucap Yesung.

"Jangan," potong Ryeowook.

"Aku permisi," pamit Yesung.

Yesung lalu balik kanan dan berjalan menjauh.

"Awas jika kau pergi," ancam Ryeowook. Yesung masih berjalan.

"Berhenti," seru Ryeowook lagi.

Yesung masih berjalan menjauh.

"Kim Jong Woon, berhenti," pinta Ryeowook, kali ini nada suaranya mulai naik.

Yesung masih berjalan.

"Sersan Mayor Kim Jong Woon," seru Ryeowook tegas.

Barulah Yesung berhenti. Dengan sikap sempurna khas tentara.

"Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun pada atasan yang memanggilmu?" seru Ryeowook dengan nada kesal.

Yesung berbalik dan memberi hormat pada Ryeowook, tatapannya lurus ke depan.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan sedih. Sedih karena Yesung hanya mendengarkannya jika menyangkut jabatan dan pangkat.

Ryeowook berjalan mendekati Yesung.

"Berdiri di sini. Sampai besok. Berdiri di sini sampai kau mati. Aku tak akan pernah menerima hormatmu," ucap Ryeowook tegas penuh emosi.

Tepat pada saat itu Sungmin datang dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung menurunkan tangan Yesung yang memberi hormat.

"Kau sudah menyalahgunakan pangkatmu, Letnan Kim," tegur Sungmin.

"Ini adalah pelajaran untuk tentara yang pengecut," ucap Ryeowook beralasan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan formal pada Sungmin. Pangkat Sungmin memang lebih tinggi dari Ryeowook.

"Aku kesini untuk menyembuhkan kehormatan prajurit kami," jawab Sungmin.

"Aku ingin kau mengkonfirmasi identitas kami pada Dokter ini," lanjut Sungmin sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang berdiri diam mengamati mereka.

"Dia tidak akan percaya padaku," elak Ryeowook.

"Aku lebih percaya pada kenalanku daripada orang yang baru kutemui. Jadi, beritahu aku," pinta Kyuhyun.

"Begitu, ya? Kalau begitu, kau harus melaporkan mereka berdua. Mereka adalah prajurit yang melarikan diri," jawab Ryeowook dengan datar. Kemudian dia pergi begitu saja.

"Mwo? Aish!" maki Sungmin.

Yesung beralih pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bisa mengembalikan ponselku?" pintanya.

"Karena aku telah mengkonfirmasi identitas kalian," Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin.

Sungmin pun mengembalikan ponsel Yesung yang ternyata sudah dikembalikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Jadi urusan kami sudah selesai, kan?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dan Yesung dengan serius.

"Identitas kalian memang benar, tapi masalah serangan itu adalah masalah yang berbeda. Kita akan mengetahuinya lewat CCTV," ujar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kemudian mengajak Sungmin ke ruang CCTV.

.

.

Petugas keamanan meminta mereka menunggu 5 menit untuk mencari video yang mereka ingin lihat.

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk menunggu di koridor.

Susana hening sejenak.

Kyuhyun yang tidak menyukai suasana kaku itu mencoba mengajak Sungmin bicara.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Kim Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sejenak, mempertimbangkan apakah akan menjawabnya atau tidak.

"Kami masuk akademi militer yang sama," jawab Sungmin akhirnya.

"Ooh..." Kyuhyun manggut-manggut.

"Apa kau mau mengkonfirmasinya setelah identitasku tadi? Apa aku terlihat seperti pembohong?" tanya Sungmin dengan sedikit kesal. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mencurigainya.

"Wajahmu memang manis dan terlihat baik. Tapi, pembunuh biasanya memang terlihat ramah, kan?" ujar Kyuhyun menyampaikan argumennya.

"Benar juga, sih," respon Sungmin pasrah. "Wajah memang bisa menipu," lanjutnya dengan nada ambigu.

"Kau membuatku takut sekarang. Hanya ada kita di sini."

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja khawatir. Terlebih melihat senyum ambigu di wajah manis Sungmin. Dia teringat film thriller yang pernah di tontonnya. Pelaku pembunuhan yang seorang psikopat dalam film itu berpenampilan manis dan terlihat ramah. Sama seperti ciri-ciri Sungmin.

"Apa kau takut?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya. Tatapannya meremehkan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan khawatir. Sebagai prajurit, aku memiliki prinsip. Aku akan selalu melindungi wanita cantik, orang tua dan anak-anak. Itulah prinsipku," lanjut Sungmin dengan wajah ramah penuh kebanggaan. Senyum manisnya mengembang.

Dan Kyuhyun tak lupa untuk menikmati momen langka itu.

"Baguslah. Aku salah satu dari prinsipmu," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Anak-anak?"

"Yang aku maksud itu aku ini orang tua," bantah Kyuhyun kesal.

Enak saja anak-anak. Justru Sungmin lah yang terlihat seperti anak-anak.

Sungmin terkekeh, puas berhasil membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

Perasaan kesal yang Kyuhyun rasakan hilang begitu mendengar kekehan merdu Sungmin. Dia senang karena suasana diantara mereka tidak lagi kaku dan tegang. Jelas, Kyuhyun tertarik pada Sungmin. Matanya tak lepas memandangi Sungmin.

"Big Boss, itu kodemu kan? Jadi siapa namamu yang sebenarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin tahu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Lee Sungmin imnida," jawab Sungmin membalas senyum Kyuhyun dengan sangat manis.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida," ujar Kyuhyun tanpa ditanya.

"Aku sudah tahu. Tertulis di jasmu." Sungmin melirik jas yang dipakai Kyuhyun.

"Hanya sekedar formalitas," elak Kyuhyun.

Mereka saling bertukar senyum. Mereka kembali terdiam.

Dan beberapa kali Kyuhyun terang-terangan mencuri pandang pada Sungmin.

Jelas Sungmin menyadarinya, sehingga dia merasa sedikit risih, dan sedikit ge-er.

.

.

Saranghae Captain Bunny

.

.

Sementara itu Yesung menemui Minsuk diruang rawatnya.

Minsuk yang baru sadar setelah dibius saat menjalani perawatan sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan Yesung. Dia sedikit risih.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sadar," sapa Yesung datar.

"Bagaimana... dengan temanku?" tanya Minsuk lirih.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Dia sudah meninggalkan rumah sakit," jawab Yesung datar.

Mereka terdiam.

"Apa kau suka olahraga bela diri?" tanya Yesung.

Minsuk hanya diam. Dia masih bingung apa maksud Yesung bertanya padanya.

"Aku dulu suka berlatih Judo saat SMA," ucap Yesung tanpa ditanya.

Minsuk masih tidak menjawab.

"Mengapa kau tadi diam saja saat dipukuli?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Agar masalahnya cepat selesai," jawab Minsuk pelan.

"Tapi, bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku suka berlatih bela diri?" tanya Minsuk lagi.

"Saat aku melihat kau dipukuli tadi," jawab Yesung.

"Karena dalam olahraga bela diri, belajar itu untuk mempertahankan diri, bukan untuk menyakiti orang lain," lanjut Yesung menjelaskan.

"Aku dulu pemain taekwondo dari SD sampai masuk SMA," ujar Minsuk.

"Apa kau menguasainya dengan baik?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku pernah memenangkan medali emas. Dan.."

Ucapan Minsuk terpotong oleh kedatangan Jaejoong yang menanyakan apakah keluarga Minsuk sudah datang.

"Aku tak memiliki keluarga," jawab Minsuk lirih.

Jaejoong menatap Minsuk dengan prihatin.

"Maaf, tapi kami membutuhkan data pribadimu," ujar Jaejoong dengan nada menyesal.

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab untuknya," seru Yesung mengajukan diri.

Minsuk menatap Yesung tak percaya. Sementara Jaejoong menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum dan haru.

.

.

Disisi lain Kyuhyun tengah menonton video perkelahian Sungmin dan Yesung yang terekam CCTV.

Diuar dugaan, Kyuhyun yang biasanya terlihat dingin dan sok cool tiba-tiba heboh sekali.

"OH MY GOD!" serunya saat melihat Minsuk yang dipukuli.

"Geurae, seperti itu. Bagus! Bagus sekali manis!" serunya menyemangati Sungmin.

"Iya begitu! Terus Baby! Kau hebat!" Dia bahkan sampai memberi aba-aba. Sangat tidak seperti Cho Kyuhyun yang dikenal orang-orang.

Dibelakang Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya mendecih mendengar celotehan Kyuhyun yang seolah tengah menonton film action. Dan dia cukup kesal saat Kyuhyun mengatainya manis.

"WAW! Kau sangat seksi saat bertarung!" puji Kyuhyun sambil menoleh menatap Sungmin yang langsung mendelik kesal.

Akhirnya mereka selesai menonton video itu. Dan Kyuhyun pun telah mendapatkan buktinya.

Lalu mereka keluar ruang CCTV.  
"Sekarang kau percaya, Dokter Cho Kyuhyun?" ujar Sungmin saat mereka berjalan di lorong.

"Ya. Baiklah. Aku memang salah paham. Maaf," ucap Kyuhyun yang tak terdengar menyesal.

Sungmin meraih lengan Kyuhyun, menghentikan langkah mereka.

"KAU!" seru Sungmin kesal.

"Tapi, apa kau terluka?" Kyuhyun malah bertanya.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin balik.

"Kau bertarung begitu hebat tadi. Dan mereka menggunakan pisau. Apa kau terkena pisau?" Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin kemudian meraba-raba tubuh Sungmin.

"YAK! APA YANG... AARGGHH!" Sungmin yang akan protes mengaduh saat Kyuhyun menyentuh bagian perut sebelah kirinya yang waktu itu terkena sabetan pisau tentara utara.

"KAU SUNGGUH TERLUKA?" tanya Kyuhyun panik. Dia menyingkap kaus Sungmin hingga menunjukkan bagian perut sebelah kiri Sungmin yang berbalut kapas dan perban. Darah merembes keluar dari perban.

Tanpa babibu Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin ala bride style dan bergegas membawanya ke ruangannya. Sungmin tak sempat protes karena rasa sakit dilukanya lebih menyiksanya.

.

.

Sesampainya di ruang rawat Sungmin didudukan di atas tempat tidur. Kyuhyun langsung mengambil peralatannya.

Setelah mengenakan sarung tangan, dengan perlahan dibukanya perban yang membalut luka Sungmin. Kemudian dibersihkannya luka itu.

Sesekali Sungmin meringis saat kapas beralkohol itu menyentuh lukanya.

"Kapan kau mendapatkan luka ini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Nadanya terdengar cemas.

"Luka ini terbuka karena pergerakanmu saat berkelahi tadi," lanjutnya menjelaskan. Sungmin sedikit tertegun mendengar nada cemas Kyuhyun.

"Ehm, ini... beberapa hari yang lalu," jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku terluka saat menjalankan tugas biasa, begitulah tentara jika bertugas. Pasti terluka," ujar Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Begitu ya?" respon Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk.

"Pekerjaan yang aneh, ya? Kau terkena luka tembakan, saat kau melakukan tugas biasa. Ini adalah bekas luka tembak," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk bekas luka Sungmin yang terletak tepat di atas luka sayatan pisau yang tengah diobati Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kau pernah melihat luka tembak?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya saat di Korea, tapi saat aku menjadi sukarelawan di Afrika. Aku cukup sering melihatnya," jawab Kyuhyun. Dia sudah selesai menjahit luka Sungmin dan tengah membalutnya kembali dengan perban.

"Karena kau sudah tahu, ini adalah luka yang ku dapat saat perang di Normandia. Tembakan itu jatuh seperti hujan, tapi, aku harus melewatinya untuk menyelamatkan temanku."

Sungmin bercerita pada Kyuhyun.

"Apakah namanya, Prajurit Ryan?" tanya Kyuhyun sok tahu.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum.

Mereka saling bertatapan.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Sungmin merasakan debaran halus yang menghangatkan dirinya. Wajahnya pun terasa hangat.

Belum lagi saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tersenyum tulus, sangat tampan.

Sungmin mengalihkan wajahnya sambil menurunkan kausnya.

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanyanya tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan smirk nya melihat sikap malu-malu Sungmin.

"Aku sudah menjahit lukamu. Kau bisa melepasnya minggu depan," ujar Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

"Tapi kau harus tetap membersihkannya setiap hari dan menjaganya agar tetap bersih," pesan Kyuhyun lagi.

"Baiklah," jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Kau bisa kemari besok jika kau tidak bisa membersihkannya sendirian," tawar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu. Ada rumah sakit di markas," tolak Sungmin halus.

Kyuhyun meraih lengan Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin menatapnya.

"Aku tak yakin kau akan menaati pesanku. Lagipula, aku yang menjahit lukamu."

Kyuhyun mengemukakan argumennya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan serius.

"Apa menurutmu aku ini sangat menarik? Apa kau sungguh tertarik padaku?" tanya Sungmin to the point.

"Jika iya, apa kau bersedia datang padaku?" tantang Kyuhyun balik.

"Kenapa aku harus datang padamu?" tanya Sungmin menuntut.

"Karena aku dokter yang tampan dan hebat," ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin mencibir.

"Dan karena aku tertarik pada Tentara yang manis dan seksi di hadapanku ini," lanjut Kyuhyun dengan smirk di wajah tampannya.

Sungmin balas menyeringai.

"Aku suka dengan orang yang jujur," komen Sungmin.

"Aku juga," balas Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Aku akan datang," ujar Sungmin menyanggupi.

"Kau tidak salah pilih. Aku akan mengobatimu pukul 2 siang besok," ujar Kyuhyun langsung.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari Sungmin.

"Tentara biasanya tak punya pacar. Karena mereka selalu berperang," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Dan Dokter biasanya tak punya pacar. Karena mereka terlalu sibuk," balas Sungmin.

"Siapa yang tahu?" Kyuhyun menyeringai.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Chapter satu yang cukuuuup panjang...

Gimana? Gimana?

Silahkan kritik dan saran

Untuk ff lainnya, tunggu isi kuota ne. Ini aja pake kuota terakhir pas midnight :D

Keep Reading ^.^

Gomawo

 **Ryeota Hasu**


End file.
